Negotiation
by alicesphinx07
Summary: Okita Sougo, the First Division Captain of Shinsengumi wanted to tell his rival, Kagura (AKA China) something really important. Well, kind of important. But would he even get a chance from this dense brick headed girl! I suck at summary, and I promise that it's actually better than what I wrote T.T Please read and write some review 3


Hello!

As you can see, I posted some fanfics (so far, I posted GraLu and OkiKagu *FAVORITE COUPLE*), and I didn't expect that much read!

Thank you everyone who took their time to read embarrassing stories of mine / 3

And because of so much love I got from you guys, I just wrote something really quick!

Please read this short fanfic and tell me if I should continue or not T.T And review if you guys don't mind?

Thanks again! 3

Ciao~

All was well in the Kabukicho District. Well, except for one person, and that person was…

Okita Sougo, the First Division Captain of Shinsengumi.

_How did this…happen._ Okita felt a pang of pain across his torso. Wait, cross that. He felt intense pain on his abdomen as if his rib cage snapped into half, which caused him to violently cough at his crushed lungs. And that was definitely possible in the situation he was in.

At first, he couldn't grab hold onto the situation he was in until he saw strands of vermillion hair clouding his view.

"China." Okita knew that it could only be one person and emotionlessly called out to her. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Responding to your challenge letter, aru." Even though it was still blurry to see, he could picture the dumb innocent face of the Amanto girl-_although she wasn't innocent in the inside_- he noted, looking at him with a disgusted face.

"Huh? Challenge letter?" _What nonsense is she getting into now…_ "Wait, you don't mean-" he knew she was dumb but not thisdumb. "You don't mean the letter where I asked you to meet me at the dango shop tomorrow?

"Yep. That one."

"Uh. You know when I said tomorrow, I meant, tomorrow?"_Not today while I'm trying to rest?_

"No shit." He could now clearly see her as she took out a box of that disgusting brown thing called Sukonbu and nibbled on it like some rabbit.

"Yuck, China. That thing definitely kills your brain cells. Don't eat it." He tried to snatch it out of her mouth, but Kagura extended her neck upwards to prevent it from getting taken away.

"Shut the hell up, sadist! Now sit still while I beat the crap out of you, aru!" With her free hands, she slapped away his hand from her face.

"Now you are just hurting this police's feelings." Even when Okita was saying these kinds of things, his voice was still indifferent. He _was _Okita Sougo. "Plus. I told you we are meeting tomorrow, right? Why today?" _I definitely don't want to see you today while I'm sorting out my thoughts._

"To get you when you are your lowest defense! I knew that you would be carelessly slacking off like the tax robber you are, aru!" Kagura smirked and made the egotistical face as if she was indicating her superiority towards him. THAT FACE.It pissed him off to no greater extent but at the same time-

_I like it. Not that she had to know about it._Even if he did not show it on his blank emotionless face, his heart began to slightly thump against his chest.

However, one thing was true. She definitely caught him off guard._No lies._ He was thinking of a casual way of telling herthat, but it seems like his sadistic side did not want to let him.

"Well, China. That wasn't a challenge letter."_Who is dumb enough to read that as a challenge letter…_

"It wasn't?" Kagura eyebrow rose as if she was surprised.

"Nope. I was just going to take you out to eat."_How__obvious__do I have to be?_

He hoped that the mentioning of food will lower her defense, but it seemed to have the opposite reaction.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO CONVERT ME TO SADISM WITH FOOD?!" Kagura yelled from the top of her lungs. "You sick bastard! I would never convert to your twisted ways!"

"Oi China. Calm down-" Okita tried to calm her down. It made it sound like he was some pedophile trying to tempt a young girl. _Even though I'm pinned down by this girl._

"I, Kagura, will not bend so easily to your words! I will defend my sanity-" Kagura continued to ramble on and on about her iron wall mentality, and all Okita could do was roll his eyes at her stupidity. _Convert to sadism? What is this? A religion?_ He stared up at the young Yato girl being, well her. Not that he minded that. He knew exactly how to handle her.

"I will buy you a week worth of Sukonbu." He broke her into silence with his detached voice.

"Deal."_Well that was fast._ Okita felt a small smile sneak into his face. _Damn. I keep letting it slip._ He tried his best to contain his overjoyed expression as Kagura pushed herself up from his body.

"China, you are way too easy to persuade."

"Shut up, sadist! I dont have money because Gin-chan refuses to pay me!" She now proudly stood over him, peering him down with her azure eyes.

"Whatever floats your boat, China." He lifted himself off from the dusty ground and grinned as he watched the girl storm off.

"See ya, bastard. Don't forget my Sukonbu." With her trademark Yato umbrella above her orange head, Kagura whistled some unknown funky tune and walked out of his view.

As he watched her slip out of his sight, he could feel his heartbeat slightly faster at tomorrow's plans. They would be alone, but not like the usual. He kind of wanted to_-maybe more than a kind of_ - break out of their endless argument and just enjoy each other's company. _Or something like that_. He was way too embarrassed to admit that he wanted to spend some time with the violent Amanto girl.

"Well," he noted to himself as he noticed the slight flush in his face. "I'm in some deep shit."


End file.
